


A Family of trees wanted to be haunted

by Jasrusticus15003



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Relationship Issues, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasrusticus15003/pseuds/Jasrusticus15003
Summary: Della returns but something went wrong and she's now a 10-year-old again and is trying to get used to earth again and actually being a mother.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> DuckTales belongs to Disney, Frank Angones, and Matt Youngberg.

The first thing Della Duck heard once she returned to earth was her older twin brother and uncle shouting her name and was soon pulled into a hug. Scrooge picks her up and doesn't notice that Della is now the height of Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Donald hugs his little sister from behind and placed a kiss on the top of her head and it wasn't long before the duckling felt tears land in her hair.

Della giggles a little as her uncle kissed her cheek like he always would when Della would return home after staying away for a long time. Della wraps her arms around her uncle's neck and rested her head on Scrooge's shoulder. Della let out a yawn and wrapped her legs around Scrooge's waist and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Della said and let sleep overtake her.


	2. Sick

Della yawned and opened her eyes and smiled once she saw her three boys snuggled close to her. Huey had his head under her's, Dewey had his arms wrapped around Huey, and Louie's arms were wrapped around Dewey. Della placed a kiss on her oldest child's head and watched Huey nuzzle her.

"Mom I don't feel so well," Louie said. Della carefully pulled out of Huey's hug and crawled over to her youngest and felt Louie's forehead.

"Does your tummy hurt?" Della asked and Louie nodded his head and let out a groan. Louie gasped and covered his mouth and his face turned green a little. Della quickly picked Louie up and climbed down the ladder and carried Louie to the closest bathroom. Della put the toilet lid up and helped Louie get to his knees and watched Louie vomit.

"It's ok sweetheart, it's ok," Della said soothingly and brushed Louie's hair back. Once Louie was done, Della picked Louie up and placed him in her lap. Louie smiled and nuzzled her right shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I love you mom," Louie said and went to sleep.

"I love you too Louie," Della said and carefully stood up and carried her youngest back to his bedroom.


End file.
